chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero
The Hero is the unnamed, player-controlled character in Chicken Invaders, and the youngest Rookie of the Year at the New York Heroes Academy. He deeply hates the chickens, however really loves food that includes chicken meat, like chicken burgers and chicken wings. According to research and an email from InterAction Studios, the original model for the Hero's spaceship was based off Paul Moller's M400 SkyCar. The Hero's spaceship model is a distant descendant of the same technology, only more advanced. There have been many modifications compared to its original, like the outer space P-14 Jet Engine, the multi-purpose gun emplacement system, and the 'la cucaracha' horn. (Apparently.) It's also capable of deep-sea travel while leaking only 5 gallons of water per mile underwater. Moller Industries actually ceased development of the M400 SkyCar in 2024. The project remained abandoned until the colonization of the moon in 2038 when the need for light single-manned spacecraft to deliver interplanetary pizza became all the more pressing. The spaceship flown by the Hero in Chicken Invaders 1 is in fact a third-generation M404-PI version retrofitted with a military-grade Ion Blaster where the pizza box cargo bay used to be. Ever since, the Hero has given his spaceship technological upgrades to make it more durable and powerful. Although it can take a few simple scratches against a metal surface with its 10-inch, laser-proof layer of titanium metal, the bomb-planted eggs dropped by chickens are a one-shot one-kill hazard, due to the alien chickens' extensive surgical technology. Ben Cooney's Exclusively Modeled T-500 Operations Manual Provided by NASA SET D NASA Space Equipment Testing Department Hello, pilot. And welcome to the cockpit of the very first T-500 SpaceCar in the world, soon to be the newest form of one-man, air/space transportation. This computerized manual will teach you everything you need to know about this vehicle and provide you with all the basics in its controls, features, applications, etc. If you have already read through this manual, but wish to find a specific subject, please consult the table of contents on the bottom left of the screen. To start from the first page, tap the arrow on the bottom right corner. Due to your remarkable experience in aircraft piloting, you have been given a special-edition model of the T-500 specifically designed for you. Now most of the controls are similar to the M404 Military Ships you learned to fly during your Heroes Academy military training, so learning to pilot the T-500 SpaceCar should be an easy task, especially since the M404 and the T-500 were both designed by the same corporation. That being said, let's get started! 1. Taking to the Skies and Stars As always, learning a vehicle's functions and programming is necessary for proper navigation, so it's only reasonable to begin with tutorials for the basic flight controls. Flight requires a considerable amount of lift and thrust. And the T-500's P-14 Jet Engine provides more than enough of both. But how do you turn it on? With a security fingerprint scanner on the outside, there's really no need for something as simple as a car key to start the engine, let alone open the cockpit. Instead, the device for starting the vehicle is located to your right. This on/off throttle will activate the engine, but it won't necessarily get you into the air. The yellow Launch Button on your left should take care of that. This will separate the T-500 from the ground by 2 feet, and the landing gear legs will retract into the ship's underside. Remember to turn on the engine first before attempting take-off, as this is the only way it'll work. The 4 essential piloting controls are as follows... Foot Pedals: Both of them are installed on the cockpit floor, like your average motorized car. The right-side pedal is used for propulsion (Forward travel). The left doubles as the brake and reverse, so no type of gear shift is needed. If you push either pedal down hard enough, it'll give a small click and stay down, allowing you to relax your foot as the vehicle continues its forward/backward flight. Steering Wheel: Because what good is there to an aircraft if all you can do with it is fly forward? Being identical to a yoke control on a passenger airplane, but very responsive and easy to use. Simply turn the wheel left or right, and the T-500 will move in that direction. Pull back on the steering wheel to direct the ship upwards, and push it forward for a nose-first descent. You can also make tighter turns by tilting the vehicle 90 degrees to the left or right, and then pulling back on the wheel. Gyroscope: This cleverly-constructed, orb-like gadget next to the Launch Button adjusts your ship's flight pattern and rotation angle. Note that the gyroscope is NOT what you would use for an aileron roll maneuver. More on that later. Speed Scroll: That large mouse scroll near the on/off throttle? You use that to adjust the T-500's maximum speed. Since the foot pedal can only maintain one speed, it's important that you monitor the scroll periodically and keep it at a safe speed level to avoid causing a disturbance to pedestrians from the ground. When the T-500 is active and airborne, the engine exhaust port (located at the ship's rear) emits a blue flame of hyper-compressed solid oxygen which increases or decreases size, depending on speed. Remember to land in open areas where nothing flammable will ignite on contact with the engine flame during take-off. There are 2 engine modes to choose from with the dark blue switch on the left control panel... Planetary Mode: This setting will keep your max speed limited to 1,000 MPH and lower the sound of the engine to a quiet hum. A convenient bonus for night travel. Space Mode: This setting will turn on the atmospheric thruster (allowing you to exit a planet), and will also set the max speed to 700 LYPH (Light Years Per Hour). Be sure to switch between these 2 settings when entering or exiting a planet's atmosphere. 2. Exterior/Interior Management Possession of a T-500 SpaceCar isn't all about flying. On those rare occasions when you make a wrong turn, fly too close to the ground, or get involved in any other type of piloting accident, your ship will require sufficient repairs until a maintenance team is accessible. This is where the NASA SET D Tool Repair Kit comes in. Taking the form of a small briefcase and containing a variety of technologically advanced tools, you'll find it placed safely on a metal hook in the ship's cargo storage. To open the door and gain access to the storage, simply use one of the 2 fingerprint scanners. The cargo door, cockpit, and battery compartment will all unlock once your identity is verified. The following list will go through all the tools, and where to use them for whenever the T-500 SpaceCar suffers any damage. Blowtorch: Use this to seal up any gaps, cracks, or hull breaches on the T-500's outside. Even if the odds of puncturing a 10-inch, laser-proof layer of titanium metal are very slim, you can never be too careful. Electric Wrench: This basic tool can be used to insert any loose external bolts back into place, or the bolts on the jet engine's gearbox. The bolts are just as tough as the ship's metal shell, so no need to worry about denting or scratching one. Adhesive Strips: If faulty wiring is the case, take a look at the ship's underside and use the wrench to extract the bolts and pull out the metal plate. All the wires on the inside connect to the weapon pods (Read the weaponry chapter for more info), which can be fixed with the roll of translucent adhesive strips. Wrap one strip around any snapped wire, and in 30 seconds, it'll dissolve into a glue-like substance that will link the wire back to its other half, and bring the weapon pod back online. The blue and green wires are for the front weapon pods, the red and yellow wires are for the ones on the tail wing, and the black wire is for the 5th weapon pod installed on the inside. Battery Charger: Who needs gasoline for an energy source when the T-500 SpaceCar can run on a Single X Battery? This type of battery is owned only by NASA SET D, and can be charged at any time. However, the charger itself will require a plug outlet to turn on. When the battery is inserted into the device, a small, red light will indicate that the battery is not fully-charged. When the light changes to green, you are free to remove the battery and place it back into the T-500's compartment, ready for flight again. A pair of gloves and pliers can also be found in the repair kit. These are specifically designed for those "Handle with care" situations. Remember, these tools will NOT render the T-500's permanent condition. Use these to give the ship just enough power to find a maintenance team. They'll take care of the rest. 3. Fight in Mid-Flight Unlike other upcoming models, this T-500 SpaceCar is equipped with a multi-purpose gun emplacement system that holds 5 different types of weapons, each one exclusively tested and created by NASA SET D. Hypergun: Purely energy-based, this weapon is capable of dynamically rotating its output vector to cover a wide area while still packing quite a punch. When output vectors converge, woe any hostiles caught in the crossfire. (Power Levels: 1-7) Boron Railgun: Nothing accelerates superheated metalloid chunks faster than this baby! The re-fire rate speeds up with increasing power levels to provide additional damage. Projectiles travel extremely fast, but unlike its Hypergun brother, the Boron Railgun's spread is strictly limited to straight forward only. Overheat is also somewhat problematic. (Power Levels: 1-7) Riddler: Functioning as a retractable gun turret located under the T-500's nose (due to a minor budget cut in development), this recent breakthrough in military-based technology is capable of firing superheated metal shrapnel accelerated to near light speed. At low targeting levels, damage is diffused over a wide area (weakening its effectiveness), but becomes more focused as targeting levels are increased. As a bonus, this weapon generates very little heat, allowing you to fire it in long bursts. You'll find that it is very effective against plant life as well. (No Power Level) Laser Cannon: Fires lightning-fast bolts of focused energy, instantly vaporizing any targets that cross its path. It is recommended to fire this weapon manually to make up for its reduced power. Range is sufficiently long for most purposes, but not unlimited. Another limitation is that the Laser Cannon can only shoot directly forward, although there is some spread available in higher power levels, due to thickness in projectiles. (Power Levels: 1-3) Neutron Gun: Stronger than the other 4 weapons, especially at high power levels. Primarily forward-facing, its main disadvantages are the average projectile speed and a slow automatic re-fire rate. Fixable with firing manually. (Power Levels: 1-6) When fired, each weapon generates heat. Different weapons generate different amounts of heat when fired. If you fire continuously, your weapon will eventually overheat. Overheating will temporarily disable further firing until the temperature falls back to normal operating levels. This will normally take up to 3.5 seconds. To avoid hazardous engine exposure, overheat vapors will automatically be released from the T-500's interior through the rear exhaust port. While 4 weapon pods can be seen from the outside, a 5th one is sealed on the ship's inside, directly behind the nose. This weapon pod fires its own projectile through the slot under the nose's tip. If you see a small hole at the front, DO NOT attempt to seal it up. Doing so will jam up the system and possibly damage the wiring. Should any of the outer weapon pods go offline, the weaponry will automatically switch to minimum power level. Your ship is additionally equipped with a heat-seeking missile launcher for emergencies. Missiles are automatically directed to targeted hostiles when fired. An all-powerful weapon, it can be equally used for offensive or defensive purposes, as the blast also disables enemy projectiles. Ammunition is, however, limited to only 10 at a time. So when loaded with missiles, remember to use them wisely. The 2 triggers on the opposite side of the steering wheel are gun triggers. Either one can fire the weapon pods, so feel free to choose whatever trigger you're more comfortable with (left or right). The trigger you don't use for weaponry will instead function as a switch for combat maneuvers. Tap the weapon trigger for single shots, or hold it down for continuous fire. A separate red button located to your right is for launching the missiles. Remember to only use the weapons and/or missile launcher when it is absolutely necessary. 4. Extra Applications Galaxy Map: Originally intended as a digitally programmed star charter, this map can guide you to the very edges of the Milky Way, but no further than that. Fortunately, anything outside the galaxy's perimeter will be downloaded into the map's memory when discovered. It can also trace your previous flight paths, so you can backtrack. This way, you'll never wind up lost. Warp Drive: No matter how far you are from home or a designated star system, this piece of machinery will get you there in seconds! Just plot your coordinates through the computer's galaxy map, press the Warp Space button, and you'll be on your way. Front Weapon Pod Lights: These 2 cylinders of destruction can do more than blast things apart. They double as a pair of headlights for night travel! Computer: That display screen isn't just a targeting reticle for combat. It functions as a monitor for a touchscreen PC. And due to a successful salary, the T-500 has a built-in router for its own free Wi-Fi! Keyboard and mouse included. Cameras: Instead of rear-view mirrors, the T-500 is retrofitted with a selection of pill-sized cameras inserted at the front and back. The screen will always display the front view by default, but you can switch to the Rear Camera mode at any time. 5 extra cameras monitor the ship's interior, so you can check for any damage done to the engine, warp drive, weapon pods, computer, and cargo supply. Oxygen Pump: Why hasn't this manual mentioned a spacesuit for intergalactic travel? Because there's no need for one! The NASA SET D crew has found a way to convert carbon dioxide to oxygen by means of an internal ventilation pump enhanced with a small tank of chemically engineered nitrogen. Underwater Travel: The T-500 can be submerged in a large enough bed of water and still maintain its standard performance in navigation. When underwater, a layer of space beneath the cargo storage will take in a limited amount of water, so as not to put the ship's hull under too much water pressure. It can leak a maximum of 75 gallons (5 gallons per mile), allowing you to travel 15 miles before being directed back to the surface. After surfacing, the water and extra weight will be extracted through the engine exhaust port. EMT: Also known as the Extended Maneuver Trigger. This is the previously mentioned button on the steering wheel that you don't use for weaponry, but instead use as a shortcut for flight performances. Tap it once for a barrel roll. Tap it twice for an aileron roll. Hold it and pull back on the steering wheel to do a vertical U-turn. Hold it and turn the wheel left or right to tilt the ship without changing its forward direction. Very much like changing lanes in car traffic. Orbital Scanner: Use this to copy data on any targeted element into the ship's core memory. Depending on the type of individual object, not all input will be included. For example, scan a living organism and you'll only receive its biological information. On the other hand, scanning a planet will provide its entire supply of statistics, though it may take a few extra seconds, depending on the planet's size and/or mass. Info from a scanned planet includes its atmosphere, breathable or toxic air, gravity, flora, intelligent life, civilization, etc. Remember, only one thing can be scanned at a time. Tow Cable: Whether it's a downed vehicle, an asteroid, or a large piece of debris that was once part of a building, the T-500's rear tow cable can carry it with ease. Inserted under the rear exhaust port, it consists of a fireproof cable line (to protect against the engine flame's heat), and 2 attachments to choose from: A metal hook, or a magnetically pressurized suction cup. The tow cable can carry a maximum weight of 5 tons without straining the line, so try not to move something sizable before scanning it (Data from scanning an object includes its weight). Remember that the cable length is adjustable as well. Radio: Enough said. Just tune into any station for listening. A talk show or a music track, from Bill Post to Randy Newman, you name it! All stations are available, even during space travel. Thermostat: Since it gets cold in space, feel free to turn up the heat. Or turn it down when flying near a star. Cockpit Shade: A second layer of translucent glass that slides over the main cockpit windshield. Very thick and dark-colored (like a pair of sunglasses), it proves to be very effective at protecting the naked eye from a star's blinding light, and its extreme heat. And since safety is a primary concern at NASA SET D, don't forget the seat belt. A T-500 Piloting License card will be provided for you by a NASA SET D crew member if you have not already received one. But bear in mind: A license for possession of this vehicle is not a right. It is a privilege. So be sure not to abuse that privilege by using this vehicle for illegal purposes, or by flying recklessly. Practicing specific flight maneuvers in open airspace, however, is an exception. That concludes the tutorials for piloting and external functions. Thank you for your time, and we hope you enjoy flying the T-500 SpaceCar. History 'Chicken Invaders' |78x78px]] In the first game, the chickens attempt to conquer and invade Earth. The Hero witnesses this and drives the chickens away. He attempts to eat later, but the chickens come back with another plan almost instantly. Trivia In this game, you can only move the ship left and right. 'The Next Wave' In The Next Wave, the Hero repels the second attack of the chickens and confronts the Mother Hen Ship. The Mother Hen Ship manages to escape twice, but at the third encounter, the Hero removes its eggshell barrier and destroys it, securing Earth's safety again. Trivia This is the last game where the Spaceship has two Engine exhausts. 'Revenge of the Yolk' The third plot in Chicken Invaders was to create a device known as The Yolk-Star. After going through many star systems, The Hero returns to the Solar System and destroys it Trivia In it the spaceship's design has been changed completely. 'Ultimate Omelette' This is the chickens' 4th plot to destroy Earth. This time, they build a machine called the Egg Cannon. (a.k.a. the Vitelline Moleculer Propulsor, as mentioned by Hen Solo.) However, after the Hero goes through several portals and explores many galaxies, he destroys the Egg Cannon once and for all at the Solar System. This is the first and only game to have Engine exhaust color unlockables You can use *Orange Engine *Blue/Cyan Engine (from CI3) *Green Engine *Violet Engine (you begin the game with it, it also has appearance in cutscenes) 'Hen Solo' Hen Solo is also a famous hero but in another galaxy. He will fight beside you in Chapter 2. He is even a playable character if you spend 1000 Keys to buy him. 'Cluck of the Dark Side' In Cluck of the Dark Side, a chicken-built spacecraft known as the '''CK-01 Henterprise '''spews feathers at the Sun that blocks daylight for Earth to freeze it over, but the Hero blows the feathers away with Humanity's Greatest Fan, and later destroys the Henterprise. It's the first game to have a spaceship customization function. With it, you can customize your spaceship's color. You have a dozen of options to use: *Base - That's a base color for the Spaceship. You can select up to 42 colors for it. *Cockpit - Color of cockpit on your Spaceship. You can select up to 30 colors for it. *Engine (outer) - It's the look of your Engine from outer side. You can select up to 24 colors for it. *Engine (inner) - Color of it at center of Engine. You can select up to 26 colors for it (with that the engine colors unlockable has been removed). Beyond that, these options need to be unlocked in the Unlockables section. Every option costs 30 Keys. *Fuselage - That's a color of your fuselage. It's near your Cockpit. You have to select 42 colors for it *Fuselage paintjob - Pattern of your Fuselage. You have 5 patterns for it (Unlocks with Fuselage option) *Weapon pods - It's color on Spaceship's Weapon pods. You have 42 colors for it *Weapon pods paintjob - In it you can select pattern for Weapon pods. You have 5 patterns for it (Unlocks with Weapon pods option) *Tail wing - It's color on back of your Spaceship. You have 42 colors for it *Tail wing paintjob - It's pattern for paintjob on Tail wing. You have 5 patterns for it (Unlocks with Tail wing option) *Paint density - In this you can select how much visibility is in the paintjob. *Shininess - By it you can set how shiny was your Spaceship. Altogether, these 8 items cost you 150 keys to unlock. Trivia * Technically, the spaceship in Chicken Invaders has no official name. T-500 SpaceCar was a fan-made name from a Chicken Invaders YouTuber. ** Another fan has also gave a new name for the Hero himself, not the spaceship: Frank! The old name was Jeremy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2.